The invention relates to a system for operating and controlling actuators, sensors and device installed in the bodywork of a vehicle, an engine of the vehicle, and an air intake assembly.
As is known, a system of the above-mentioned type comprises an electronic unit mounted in the engine compartment, and to which are connected all the actuators, sensors and devices installed in the various parts of the vehicle. The unit has a male connector connected to a female connector forming the terminal part of a bundle of electric cables connected to the above-mentioned components of the vehicle. In its run this bundle of cables divides into sub-bundles which in their turn divide in their run into cables which are then connected to the various components of the vehicle.
The system described above has a number of disadvantages.
In particular, as is known, the longer the run of the electric cables which originate from the unit, the more frequent the possibility of such cables behaving like an antenna receiving spurious signals from the outside which will interfere with the signals received from and generated by the unit itself. Furthermore, every time the bundles and sub-bundles divide they require connectors which constitute one of the weak points of the entire electrical connection system insofar as they may be subject to mechanical stresses which foster electrical disconnection. Essentially the entire electrical connection system is complicated to assemble and requires a long period of time because of the long run of electric cables which, among other things, require runs remote from sources of heat and mounting brackets and because of the large number of electrical connections to be made.